The present disclosure relates to patient support systems and methods. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to surgical patient support systems and methods for operating surgical patient support systems.
Patient supports provide support to various portions of a patient's body. Some patient supports can provide support that is configured to assist movement of the patient's body into specific positions. Surgical patients may need to be positioned in various body positions during the course of a surgery. Surgical patient body positioning provides surgical access to surgical sites on the patient's body.